


Marco's Mewberty

by nobu_akuma



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Bounce Lounge (mentioned), Gen, Inter-friend arguments, Interdimensional Travel, Moon Butterfly (mentioned), No Romance, No Smut, Post S3, Post Season 3, Season 3 Spoilers, Spoilers, Very tense teens are tense, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobu_akuma/pseuds/nobu_akuma
Summary: Marco's fiddling with magic in s3 has some unexpected consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a little ficlet because SVFOE has taken over my brain. Please enjoy!  
> ~Nobu

 

It had been a week since the show down with Heinous - er, Meteora, rather. King River had been easy enough to find when the trio had been assisting with the families of Mewni finding one another, but Queen Moon hadn't shown up. After setting forth plans of rebuilding, the young trio set out to find Queen Moon.  
  
Marco wiped his brow as they kept up their fast paced trek through one of Mewni's many woods. He looked ahead to where Star was leading. She'd shifted from frantic, panicked upturning of every stone to wary sighs and glances about in search of her once again missing mother.  
  
Marco jumped when a hand reached for his forehead.  
  
"Marco, chill, you've got a leaf or something stuck to you." Tom pulled the offending object from his friend.  
  
Marco stared at it. It was lavender and crescent shaped. His eyes went wide, "Um, Star?"  
  
"Did you find something?" Star spun, hope bright in her eyes. Her expression fell when she saw what Tom was holding. She turned away again, "Oh, it's just a Mewberty mark."

 

“Uh, Starship, I don't want to argue over the order of the current priorities but I think this takes top.” Tom put a hand on Marco’s arm.

 

Marco felt more shapes pop onto his skin.

 

Star stopped walking. Her eyes went wide, “Oh my corn!”

 

Marco took a step back as Star got in his face.

 

“What? How is this happening?” Star gasped, “It's because you used the wand, isn't it? Marco!”

 

“I'm sorry, I'm not the person who turned into a beautiful butterfly and flew through different dimensions causing rifts and stuff so I could get to the land of magic! It's not like it was an emergency or anything!” Marco snapped.

 

Star withered.

 

“Crap, Star, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm just freaking out because of this!” Marco waved at his lavender covered face.

 

“It's okay, I understand.” Star nodded.

 

“When did Marco use your wand?” Tom blinked in confusion.

 

“But how can a human get Mewberty? Why is it happening now? Is it tied to magic itself?” Star pondered.

 

“Look, all I know is that I need to get someplace unpopulated. Like, oh! The Bounce Lounge! The owner moved away last month.” Marco snipped open a portal.

 

“Wait-” Star tried.

 

“Yeah, kinda running low on time, Star. So I'm gonna go deal with this for a few hours and I'll find my way back to you when I change back. If I change back. So go find Star's mom.” Marco put the scissors in Tom's hand and stepped through the portal.

 

[|]

 

Tom and Star exchanged a sigh as the portal closed.

 

“I don't like letting him go through that alone. He was there for me through my Mewberty. I mean, he wasn't any actual help but he was there.” Star chewed a strand of hair.

 

“I don't like it either but I think it's best he sort it out himself, Star.” Tom placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

 

“Yeah, I guess.” She sighed.

 

They looked around the woods. Their eyes met. They exchanged a nod and trudged forward to continue their search.

 

[|]

 

“Star…” Tom frowned.

 

She chewed on a strand of hair and grabbed a branch, “I know, Tom.”

 

“Do you think we should-” Tom began.

 

“That we should what? Stop searching for the Queen of corn-forsaken Mewni to look for a peasant boy from a planet our kingdoms have few relations with? The same boy I expressed concern letting go alone?” Star asked, standing tall as a Queen should.

 

“St- I know you're upset about a lot of things, but I thought Marco would be okay. He's Marco.” Tom's voice cracked on the last sentence.

 

“It's been a whole day, Tom! A whole day! You should've at least gone with him!” Star shouted.

 

“I'm sorry, okay, Star? I'm so fucking sorry! I've been doing everything I can! And you weren't there when I watched our friends and allies have their souls sucked by Meteora! When it happened to Marco!  _ Our _ best friend!” Tom shouted in return. He screwed his eyes shut as tears fell from them and his voice lowered, “And he's still my best friend even though he kissed you. Even though he's in love with you. Even though I know you're in love with him. 

 

“But we don't have time for this. We have to be there for our kingdoms and our people and, most importantly, each other. So I'm going to go to the Bounce Lounge to look for him, okay? You need to keep looking for your mom.”

 

“I… I don't know how I feel right now other than stressed and worried. But I'm not going to let you go alone, just in case.” Star said.

 

“Okay.” Tom nodded.

 

Tom pulled out the scissors.

 

“Um guys?” Marco called.

 

“Hey Marco.” Tom said, getting ready to open the portal.

 

“Marco!” Star hugged Marco tightly, “Thank corn you're safe.”

 

“Oh.” Tom gave an awkward laugh.

 

“I'm glad you're safe too.” Marco hugged her back and pulled Tom into the hug as well, “I'm sorry for taking so long.”

 

“It's okay, man.” Tom hugged back with a laugh.

 

“ _ Ohmycorn _ , you have a tiny crown.” Star whispered, poking it.

 

“And cheek marks.” Tom drawled.

 

“Yeah, that's kinda a long story. We should continue our search and I'll tell you everything.” Marco said.

 

And with that, the trio headed forward in their quest to find and restore Queen Moon to the throne.


	2. Visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star, Marco and Tom come across a familiar home upon their search for Queen Moon.

       “Star, we need to rest. We've been walking for two days straight and we're all exhausted.” Marco said.

 

       “Marco's right, let's set up for the night.” Tom said.

 

       “But what if Mom comes running by or something and we're asleep?” Star chewed on her branch.

 

       “We can do a rotating watch, but we need to sleep.” Marco sighed.

 

       “Okay, totally totally totally.” Star stopped, staring into the distance, “But let's walk just a bit more, okay?”

 

       Without response from the boys, Star skipped ahead.

 

       Tom and Marco exchanged a sigh and a look. They followed her.

 

       Soon enough, the trio came upon a very familiar monster home.

 

       Star grinned a little maniacally, “D’you think Buff Frog would mind us staying over?”

 

       “Not at all.” Marco laughed and pushed open the door.

 

       Aside from dust, it was just like it had been when they'd last seen it. Star let out a long breath.

 

       Tom put a hand on her arm. Marco closed the door and stepped closer.

 

       Star crumpled to the floor, face in her hands.

 

       “Starship?” Tom asked gently, sitting next to her.

 

       “I miss the buff babies so much.” Star cried.

 

       Tom rubbed her back and whispered assurances.

 

       Marco made a circuit of the house, checking every entry point. He found one of Katrina's favorite toys in the nursery. Marco picked it up and finished his survey.

 

       Star was still balled up on the floor, Tom holding her.

 

       His heart twisted in pain but he shook it away.

 

       Tom looked up.

 

       “The house is clear and the entry points seem secure.” Marco said.

 

       “Uh, yeah, that's good.” Tom nodded.

 

       “Hey Star?” Marco knelt in front of her.

 

       Star looked up, face puffy and wet.

 

       “Why don't we get you settled on the couch and I'll take first watch?” Marco offered his hand and a gentle smile.

 

       Star sniffed and nodded. She took his hand and let him help her to her feet. She fell onto the couch.

 

       Marco gestured for Tom to grab a nearby blanket. Tom tucked it around Star. Marco placed Katrina's toy beside her.

 

       Star smiled sadly before snuggling the toy and into the cushions. Her eyes fell shut and soon she was fast asleep.

 

       Marco sighed and turned to Tom. He could almost laugh at Tom's anxious yet exhausted expression.

 

       Instead, Marco gathered some pillows and made a temporary bed out of them. He gestured for Tom to rest on them.

 

       “But-” Tom began.

 

       “I told Star I'll do first watch, so I'm taking first watch. You can be second watch, but you need to sleep too.” Marco whispered.

 

       Tom nodded and did as he was told, soon joining Star in slumber.

 

       Marco sighed. He began walking the parameter to keep himself awake. He shifted and stretched the muscles on his back, straining to see if he'd hear any fluttering.

 

       Marco didn't know if he had grown wings. He didn't remember much of his Mewberty after stepping into the Bounce Lounge. Just one rather intense feeling in the pit of his gut.

 

       He shook the thought from his head. Straining to remember had only just given him a headache. He had to wonder if it was the same for Star.

 

       His thoughts turned toward further to her. He loved her dearly. Both as a friend and romantically. But most importantly, he wanted her to be happy.

 

       Marco knew that if they couldn't find Moon, Star would throw herself in denial and her job. And she'd burn out. Worse than she was doing now.

 

       He knew he and Tom would do everything on their power to help Star. They were very much alike in the way they cared about Star. He worried that even with them both, it wouldn't be enough.

 

       There was nothing for it. They'd find Moon. They'd bring her back. They'd have time to prepare for Star to take the throne in peace and when she was ready.

 

[|]

 

       Tom blinked awake, a consistent noise of a familiar voice muttering. He looked around, not ready to get up just yet.

 

       Star's arm was resting on the edge of the couch, her breath even and deep.

 

       Marco, on the other hand, was pacing and whispering to himself. He'd clearly ran his hands through his hair, given its disheveled state.

 

       Tom let out a groan and sat up.

 

       Marco spun to him, in a fighting stance.

 

       “Just me, man.” Tom put his hands up in surrender.

 

       Marco relaxed slightly, “Sorry.”

 

       “Are you okay? I mean, probably not, right? What with fighting for our lives and this search and then going through Mewberty of all things.” Tom rambled.

 

       “Yeah, but we do what we have to.” Marco smiled fondly.

 

       Tom blinked, his cheeks warming.

 

       Marco's gaze shifted to Star and his expression saddened.

 

       “You're gonna stick with us, right?” Tom asked, “No matter how bad it gets?”

 

       “Of course. I would stick with you through it all to whatever end we meet.” Marco's voice had hardened. He sounded much older and battle worn.

 

       “I'm sorry.” Tom worried his lip.

 

       “Don't be.” Marco shook his head. “Now get up so I can pass out.”

 

       “Right.” Tom scrambled to his feet.

 

       Marco got closer to the makeshift bed. He paused. Marco turned an intense gaze to Tom. It made Tom's insides squirm. Marco placed his hand on Tom's shoulder, squeezed and then laid down on the pillow nest.

 

       Tom realized he had hours of quiet with too many thoughts and feelings to sort through ahead of him. Great. It was going to be one long night.


	3. Decisions

Tom glanced from the window back to where Starco slept. Guilt, dread and understanding swirled in the cauldron of his gut.

With a deep sigh, he turned back to the window. He was gonna have quite an interesting discussion with them after they find Queen Moon.

Tom gazed at the woods surrounding the cabin. The sky just above the tree line was beginning to brighten. He was grateful Star had yet to stir. She desperately needed her rest.

Tom wondered what he'd be like in her place. His mother going missing. His kingdom in shambles. His kingdom not being truly his. His title, his life, his home, his history, all of it… being a lie.

Tom shuddered and wrapped his arms around his middle.

Tom knew he probably wouldn't have tried to fix it. Not like Star had.

Tom was realizing how much of his life he took for granted. And it wasn't right of him. He was going to be a future King and that was going to require him to get his head out of the corn.

“Not into politics.” Tom shook his head in disgust at himself. “You're a prince, dude.”

A creak emerged from the nursery.

Tom spun.

Star shot up, “NARWHAL BLAST!”

Marco bolted upward into a swaying fighting stance.

Nothing happened. Probably because she was pointing a stuffed animal at the nursery door.

The door was pulled open.

“Star?” An oddly familiar voice called.

Star's eyes widened. She and Marco exchanged a surprised look.

“K-Katrina?” Star asked.

The door opened to reveal a slightly taller Katrina, wearing a yellow sundress.

Star and Marco gasped.

Tom watched on silently.

“Katrinakins!” Star exclaimed, arms open to her.

“Star!” Katrina tackled Star with a hug.

“You've gotten so big!” Marco laughed.

“You're growing up so quickly!” Star snuggled her.

Marco snapped a picture of them quickly.

“But why are you here?” Tom asked. Katrina looked over in question. Tom shrugged, “I mean, when you left, it was because your dad was worried Mewni wasn't safe.”

“I… I wanted to get Dad something from home.” Katrina looked down. “We're all pretty homesick. So I was gonna grab Puddle Defender.”

“That's incredibly dangerous and kinda reckless, Katrina.” Star gently scolded.

“I know, but I've already done it.” Katrina said.

“Well, there's not much we can do about it except make sure you get home safely.” Marco said.

“Thank you, Marco.” Katrina smiled. 

“Of course.” Marco nodded.

“Oh! Star, I found this pretty stone.” Katrina handed it to Star.

“Oh wow, this is really pretty.” Star grinned.

“Then you can keep it.” Katrina said.

“What? But it's yours.” Star frowned.

“And I want you to have it. So you'll think of us when you look at it.” Katrina said.

Star pulled Katrina into a bear hug, “Thank you.”

Katrina hugged back.

Tom shifted to stand next to Marco. Marco was rubbing an eye and yawning. Tom smirked at Marco's ridiculously messy hair.

“What's with the smirk?” Marco scowled.

“Your hair.” Tom chuckled.

Marco glared and tried combing it down, “Shuddup.”

Tom's tail flicked in amusement.

Marco raised a brow.

Tom smiled.

“Alright, let's get you back to your dad.” Star said.

“Okay.” Katrina nodded.

[|]

Marco picked up the pillows. He wondered what Star wanted to do next. She'd been really lost in thought since they'd returned Katrina to Bufffrog.

“I want to go see Eclipsa.” Star said.

Marco froze.

A sad squeak echoed in the house.

Marco looked over to see a surprised Tom.

“Um, really?” Tom asked.

“Yeah.” Star nodded.

“Okay Star.” Marco nodded, “We'll go visit Eclipsa and her family.”

Tom shot Marco a worried and confused look. Marco gave him a shrug.

Marco really wasn't too worried about Eclipsa. She was chaotic, sure, but she'd never done them any harm. Globgor was an unknown and Glossaryck was a two faced son of a jackal.

Marco put the pillows back in their spots, nice and neat. Tom cornered him in one of the rooms.

“Did Star mean like Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness Eclipsa?” Tom whispered.

“Yup.” Marco said.

“What?! Why?” Tom hissed.

“Because to be honest, Eclipsa's a pretty decent person. She's never hurt or threatened Star. We're pretty sure the whole 'Queen of Darkness’ is just over blown racism.” Marco shrugged.

Tom blinked.

“Because of the whole falling in love with a giant scary looking monster?” Marco raised his brows.

“That's ridiculous.” Tom's tail snapped to the side.

“Agreed.” Marco said cooly.

“Do…” Tom trailed off, looking at something over Marco's shoulder.

“Dude?” Marco turned.

Standing there, staring at them was a white unicorn with a golden butterfly on its flank.

It's eyes pierced their souls, skewering them where they stood. It turned to Marco fully.

“You’re wrong.” The unicorn pointed with its horn.

Everything went black.


End file.
